


So how did the two of you meet?

by pixiedustatsundown



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Camping, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, Established Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, i also have no idea how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedustatsundown/pseuds/pixiedustatsundown
Summary: Draco had missed Pansy, he really had. But when her new girlfriend asked how he and Harry had met he really wished she wasn't here. He had never told her the story, because it was very embarrassing and she would never stop teasing him for it. And now Harry would tell her, because he was actually a git who delighted in Draco's misery and not a supportive boyfriend at all. Draco only hoped he could save some of his dignity.





	So how did the two of you meet?

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted some bratty and snobby Draco bickering with a very amused Harry who thinks it's cute. And somehow that happend, I dont know. I should also sleep so I can't really tell if it's any good, but kudos and comments are very much appreciated.

Draco had missed Pansy terribly. She had left for France right after the war and Draco would have dearly loved to go with her. But his sentence didn’t allow him to leave the country for five years after the war so he could do community service. That basically meant they had given him many odd jobs nobody who had any resemblance of a choice would want to do, so they forced him to. It had been hard in the beginning of course, but he adjusted. He finally landed in a job he actually liked and was good at and since his five years were done he was pretty sure he’d get to keep it. He’d also run into Harry again, then still Potter, and that was one of the best things that could have happened to him, really. The first time he had seen Harry after the battle of Hogwarts they had both still suffered a lot under the traumatic events of the war. But over time they grew closer and helped each other heal. Sure, things weren’t perfect but neither Harry nor Draco still woke screaming because of nightmares every night or was afraid of leaving the house. Yes, life was looking very good for Draco. Apparently Pansy had had some luck herself, so now they found themselves here, on some kind of double date that also gave Pansy and Draco an opportunity to catch up. Letters and floo calls could only convey so much after all, and even of those they hadn’t exchanged many. 

Pansy and Harry got along better than he could have hoped for. After the initial awkwardness between apologies for trying to hand him over to the Dark Lord and threatening him that should he ever hurt Draco, she would feed him his own innards, they found they both enjoyed telling embarrassing stories about Draco and shared the same sense of humour. He had expected that of course, knowing them both very well, but he was still relieved. He slightly dreaded what stories they’d drag up but for now he’d settle on relieved. 

“So how did the two of you meet?” Draco liked Pansy’s new girlfriend, he honestly did. Cecile was a sweet girl and made Pansy evidently very happy, but he truly wished she wouldn’t have asked that. He opened his mouth to give short answer without any painful details, but Pansy beat him to it. “Oh we all went to school together. Draco had a huge crush on Potter and was convinced until 5th year that all he felt was hatred. They fancied themselves some kinds of enemies, you see. It was always Potter this and Potter that. Of course it was rather obvious to anyone who spent a minute in his company that Draco was head over heels in love, but he was never good at admitting his feelings.” And while that was the truth, it sounded worse when Pansy portrayed him as some kind of pining loser. Even if he hadn’t known that was exactly what she intended, the smirk currently on her face would have convinced him of it. Harry was laughing now, which was just not fair. He was his boyfriend after all, shouldn’t he defend his honour or something? And it’s not like he had been any better in school, maybe he should mention 6th year and Harrys stalking tendencies. 

“I don’t know why you are laughing, do I have to remind you that you followed me around the whole year in 6th year? Don’t even try to tell me you weren’t crushing hard on me, not even your Gryffindor friends believed you that.” He tried sneering at his boyfriend, but it was way more difficult than back in school, now that Harry was smiling at him and his expression so clearly loving that he couldn’t bring himself to sneer at him. He faintly heard Pansy explaining what he meant, but he couldn’t focus on it. When Harry looked at him like that he could never focus on anything else. He frankly didn’t understand why he should even want to, when he could just admire Harrys sparkling eyes and see his own feelings reflected in them. 

He was rudely yanked out of his musings by Pansy “Hey lovebirds, you still here with us? C’mon, tell us how you went from strict denial to almost sickening sweet PDA. Draco never wanted to say more than that you ran into each other and got talking. I’m sure there’s a story worth telling here.” Oh curse her, Draco had a very good reason for not telling her. She would endlessly tease him for it if she knew. And now there was no way she was not going to hear it, Harry loved telling the story. No wonder, it wasn’t embarrassing for him and he insisted that Draco had no reason to be embarrassed either. He always tried to convince him it was cute rather than mortifying, as if cute was any better. Malfoys weren’t cute. But Harry was as stubborn as Draco so he guessed they would never settle whether the story was complimentary for Draco or not. The same stubbornness would ensure that Harry told Pansy whatever she wanted to know about it and all Draco could do now was damage control. 

“You didn’t tell her? Of course you didn’t, I should have known. Seriously Draco, it was adorable. Nothing you’d need to be ashamed of.” Forget what Draco said against cute, adorable was worse. If Malfoys weren’t cute they certainly weren’t adorable either. Pansy looked delighted, the cow. Harry didn’t look quite as excited as Pansy, but Draco knew he was just as happy to tell the story as she was to hear it. Harry had always been a bit of git, enjoying Draco’s misery. Oh well, he would pay him back soon enough. 

“Well Potter, tell us.” She was leaning forward expectantly, as if Harry was about to tell them a great secret. Harry leaned in as well and stage-whispered “We met while camping.”

Draco wasn’t sure what Pansy expected but it evidently wasn’t this. Her mouth all but dropped open and she looked completely floored. Alone for this moment the teasing might be worth it. Pansy wasn’t often speechless and Draco enjoyed watching her process the new information very much. Harry was grinning, seemingly satisfied with how he stunned her into silence as well. But she caught herself quickly after the initial shock. 

“Are you telling me Draco Malfoy went camping? The muggle-thing where they go and sleep outside for no apparent reason? Draco, why in the name of merlin did you do that?” Very good question actually, Draco had asked himself the exact same thing while he was on his little adventure. In fact he still wasn’t sure. The only explanation he had was that he made the decision while angry, never a good state to make important decisions in, and was too proud to back down once he thought clear again. He was fighting with his father about something stupid concerning his moving out of the manor and try as he might he couldn’t recall how that ended with him camping. But somehow it did. 

“I know right? Never would I have thought we’d meet under such circumstances. But it makes for a great story to tell.” Here Harry smirked and Draco huffed, Pansy looked excited. “So I was camping, trying to get some peace and quiet, stargazing philosophically and searching for the meaning of life. You know what I mean. And I swear to merlin, I was this close to figuring out the deepest secrets of the universe, when I was most rudely interrupted by someone stumbling out of the trees and almost directly into my fire. Now, you obviously know that it was Draco here but I was pretty surprised. Didn’t even recognize him at first. He looked nearly feral; his hair a mess, leaves and dirt all over it and a crazed look in his eyes.” 

Draco couldn’t stop himself anymore, this was getting ridiculous. “Excuse you, I did most certainly not do that. I gracefully emerged from the shadows and used the fire for dramatic lighting. Of course you wouldn’t understand that, philistine. Also, I resolutely deny the presence of either leaves or dirt in my hair. I’ll have you know Malfoys always look pristine. Even though I was in fact running for my very life.” Harry and Pansy were full on laughing at him now, Harry smiling indulgently and saying “Sure you were darling” before laughing some more. 

Draco sniffed, they just couldn’t appreciate him sometimes. They were lucky he rather liked them usually. When they weren’t laughing at him, that is. And they did put up with a lot of his … well Harry fondly called it bullshit but Draco preferred eccentrics. At least Cecile looked appropriately captivated by the tale of his near miss with death. Okay Draco had to admit that was ever so slightly exaggerated. But it was for the sake of the story! Also, it wasn’t as if Harry stuck strictly to the facts either, telling everyone Draco would run around with leaves in his hair. Honestly. 

“Running for your life? I can’t even begin to imagine how terrifying it must have been.” That’s the reaction Draco deserved! He wanted to reply that it was indeed very horrible when he was interrupted by Harry, who slung his arm over Draco’s shoulder and had apparently decided this was a great point for him to take over storytelling again. “Oh yes, but Draco was very brave. There was a pack bloodthirsty rabbits, ready to tear him to pieces and a menacing blackbird that looked like it wanted to carry Draco off to its diabolical breed. It was truly fortunate I was there to save poor Draco from these various evils.” Cecile looked close to tears while Pansy seemed way too ecstatic. Harry of course was having a grand time describing his totally made up heroics. In reality, he didn’t even bother to stand up, for merlin’s sake! He just sat there and stared at Draco, some knight in shining armour he was. But Draco supposed Harry had done enough saving to last a lifetime and Draco could save himself well enough on his own, no knight required. So he just huffed and set to correcting his boyfriend’s claims, again. “He didn’t do much actual saving. He just stared at me, didn’t even invite me to sit down. And he calls me rude!”

“What do you mean, I didn’t save you? I offered you a safe place, you know. Light and warmth by the fire and my personal protection against all those wild animals chasing on your tracks. Also, if I remember right, you didn’t actually need an invitation to sit. You just plopped down right there, next to the fire and stared at me, declaring you’d be staying for a while because there was a bear out there intent on murdering you. Knowing now that you were only spooked by some small animals only makes it better, but you looked quite cute sitting there; completely dishevelled from running and face somewhere between frightened and determined.” Harry didn’t look upset at Draco destroying the dashing hero he built in his story. He simply smiled at Draco in this way he usually did when he thought Draco was behaving ridiculously. That smile always warmed his heard, but then Harry had to call him cute again. But that was not what Draco could address right now, there was something much worse in that sentence. 

“Plopped down?! That is outrageous, I would never … I gracefully took a seat at your fire – “ Draco could have gone on about how if anyone were to ‘plop down’ it would obviously be Harry when Pansy interrupted him. “That is hilarious! I will always bring that up from now on, I hope you are aware of that. Draco Malfoy running through the woods, afraid of little rabbits and stumbling right into the saviours arms. Oh that’s too good, Blaise is going to love that. Thanks so much for sharing Potter.” Great, that is exactly what Draco had hoped to avoid. Judging by the wide grin on his face his boyfriend was well aware of that and held no sympathy for him. 

“I think it’s very sweet” Cecile interjected Pansy’s rambling plans on whom to tell first. “Pansy love, I don’t think you have any right to make fun of how other couples met, or do I need to remind you of how we met?” Now it was Pansy’s turn to blush and Draco’s to have some fun on expense of his dear friend. “Oh, do tell. And please, spare no details” 

Cecile looked overjoyed and started talking animatedly while Pansy frantically tried to shut her up. Yeah, Draco had missed her. Settling in at Harry’s side, his arm still over his shoulder Draco couldn’t help but feel grateful for how it all turned out. And if Harry insisted on calling him cute he would just insult his totally-not-soft-and-actually-pretty-great mess of hair and Harry would smile at him. Draco could handle being considered cute for that.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pixiedustatsundown)


End file.
